The blue paladin
by Flame779
Summary: The future paladins come to the present paladins to warn them but bring back a villain worse then zarkon


**Future people will be called 2nd**** keith or 2nd pidge**

"Paladins! Come quick!" Shouted allura shocked everyone but lance ran in as shocked as she was their were themselves except much more scary versions, everyone has scars along themselves some were even missing limbs and dressed in ripped armor when lance walked in he was immediately pinned to the wall by the 2nd Keith "YOU YOU DARE FOLLOW US!" He shouted anger in his voice "woah! Back off!" Shouted lance "I did nothing to you guys!" Shouted lance "you took away our families and killed them in front of us!" Shouted 2nd pidge

"What!" Everyone in voltron except the future people shouted "don't act so innocent lance! You monster!" Hissed 2nd hunk "woah woah woah calm down! Lance didn't do any of that" said Keith "how can you say that he killed shiro!" Said 2nd Keith "im right here" Said shiro "would you mind getting that sword out of my face" Said lance pushing the sword away with his gun making them all flinch

"If we kill him right now then we won't have to suffer" Said 2nd Keith "no Keith the damage was done if we kill him right now nothing will change future him will live on" Said 2nd allura "WOULD YOU MIND EXPLAINING!" Demanded pidge "Yeah" agreed hunk "right" Said 2nd coran "Well In The future lance betrays us-" Said coran "WHAT!?" Everyone Shouted except the future guys "why would I ever betray you!?" Shouted lance "we think it was because we weren't really nice to you in the future" Said 2nd hunk "and well lotor came and made a deal with lance now he is a murderer he has destroyed earth and killed allura and shiro he destroyed and cunqoured planets-" continued coran "then why don't we just beat him?" Asked Keith "Yeah I mean sorry buddy but Keith and shiro-" Said hunk and pidge "lance is a better fighter then we ever thought he was" Said 2nd pidge

"So I bested everyone?" Asked lance "your not as stupid as you let on" growled 2nd pidge "oh I know" Said lance "how are you not bothered by this!?" Shouted allura "oh Trust me princess I'm very bothered but I'm also a little Well I don't know pissed as to what they Said causes my change" Said lance Frowning "arent you supposed to be the comic relief?" Asked pidge lance shrugs

Their is a loud bang and evil laughing as the lights flicker off and on then appeared 2nd lance appeared pink purplish eyes with red dilated pupils his hair was crazy and he had a scar stretching from his eyebrow to his cheek and a scar long his cheek he wore galra armour and a gun at his hip with a sword as well his smirking face he was taller and older

"Lance?!" Shouted them "me!?" Shouted lance 2nd lance chuckled "you ran back in time? How cowardly of you" Said 2nd lance walking forward Keith charged forward but lance reflected it with his sword "hmm me while I was still innocent?" Said 2nd lance "me when I was thinking I was useless? Me when I was in silent pain? Did you really think if you made him feel he was worth anything I'd be happy I'd be normal? Everything would return to the way it was?" Asked 2nd lance He walked forward and lotor placed a hand on his shoulder

"I found out I wasn't useless I found out i was a better fighter then my entire team! I found out I was worth and it wasn't because of my team who ignored me rediculed me called me useless and more it was by the enemy" Said 2nd lance growling the future paladins stared in shock "I was in pain I know the scars I know what you feel like because I am you" 2nd lance continued

Lance stared up as lotor smirked "no one took the time to say I was important to say I was amazing it was the villain who made the hero happier not his team" Said 2nd lance glaring at the future paladins "remember Keith? Remember when I fought you guys?" Evilly laughed 2nd lance glaring at them lotor laughed "wait so lance is the best fighter?" Asked shiro

"Aww shiro no wonder I killed your first always so much live iverson actually always comparing me to Keith and making my already small confidence collapse under its almost nonexistent pillars why can't you be more like Keith why can't you train as much blah blah _blah_" growled 2nd lance before anyone could cut him off he continued "always thinking more about the fight then any of us" Said 2nd lance venom dripping from his voice "why did you have to kill allura?" Asked 2nd coran

2nd lance smirk chilled them to the bone "because she was the only one of you idiots who could come close stop me" laughed 2nd lance "be aware I'll be back and when I am? I'll make sure none of you survive and younger me?" Said 2nd lance, lance looked at himself shaking "I know your to loyal to fight with us so I'll put you in the arena" Smirked dangerously 2nd lance He left

"He's been like that since the galra gave him that new leg!" Shouted 2nd Keith "new leg!?" Shouted the present paladins "Yep...lance lost his leg Said 2nd hunk "are any of you freaked out!?" Shouted lance they looked at him "we outnumber him!" Said Keith "he's got no chance" Said pidge "he bet us all we are more experienced and stronger by himself even with shiro and allura snd the blade we couldn't beat him! He didn't even have any galra with him it was just him!" Shouted 2nd Keith "face it we can't beat him" Said 2nd hunk

"Then why did you come here?" Asked Keith and allura "to warn you of what your friend was capable of and not to make the same mistake we did!" Shouted 2nd pidge


End file.
